Final Redemption
by My-own-tears
Summary: Someone wants to punish the Gundam pilots for their recklessness and careless manner during the war. But as their bided time passes, they find a way to hurt the pilots so deeply and so painfully, without even placing a hand on them...


**Final Redemption-01-Anything and Everything**_  
Watch your loved ones, for they shall not be there forever._  
  
If smiling came to Heero Yuy as easy as it did any other man, save Duo who smiled way too much, a small grin would definitely play across Heero's lips as he opened the door to the small house he and Relena had bought in Japan for the time Preventers had stationed him there.   
The reason Heero would be grinning was because he knew that every time Heero would come home from work, tired and griping about anything, Relena would always be waiting for him. He would fold her body into his arms and it seemed like everything was right again. The air was always warm and fragrant, as if she had been home for hours preparing dinner just for him.   
As the door to his home swung open and he stepped in, the same warm air greeted him, however his wife was nowhere to be seen.  
Probably on the phone, Heero thought as he closed the door and took off his shoes in the cold tile entranceway.  
"Relena?" He called as he stepped onto the wood floor that faced the stairs. He stopped short as he felt a wetness seeping through his sock into his foot. Surprised, he pulled his foot back only cringe in horror.  
Painted neatly on the wooden floor, in what was unmistakably blood, was an arrow. The bloodied line made a sharp left turn to point down the hallway which was the entrance to the kitchen and to the living room. Stepping over the blood, Heero saw two more crimson arrows before the third made a sharp right turn into the kitchen. He felt the blood drain from his cheeks.  
_A joke_, Heero thought as he slowly walked down the hallway, his heart pounding in his ears. _A stupid joke. Any moment now Relena or Duo or somebody will jump out and start laughing_.   
Heero stopped as he reached the third arrow, staring down at it and where it led. Closing his eyes and trying to calm his heart, he turned the final step into the kitchen and opened his eyes, immediatly wishing he hadn't.  
Nothing was out of place in his wife's kitchen. He could smell the soup boiling on one of the burners and a wooden chopping board with some raw meat was off to one side on the counter. Scrawled on the ivory walls in bright crimson were the words 'final redemption'. The blood drained from Heero's face as he realized where all the blood had come from.  
"Relena?!"  
She was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor, the same blood that had been used to vandalize the walls pooling beneath her. The side of her blue blouse was stained with dark crimson that slowly dripped down her back onto the pale tiles of the kitchen floor. Her hands were bound with dirty rope in front of her, a plain white envelope was clutched in her fist. The tips of her honey-blonde hair were stained red and the shine had faded from her aqua eyes, leaving her stare blank and emotionless.  
Heero knelt beside her, desperately pressing his fingers to her bruised neck praying that by some miracle she was still alive. As his fingers were met with only the fading warmth of her paling skin, he finally accepted the facts.  
"Dead. . ." He whispered softly, his body trembling. This couldn't be happening, not to his Relena. She hadn't done anything! She was completely innocent!  
"No. She was innocent." Heero said louder, shaking his head. He slowly stood and walked over to the counter, picking up the knife Relena had been using to make dinner. He turned it over in the light and examined it, the dull gleam seeming almost appealing to his eyes.  
"Then again," He whispered, setting the knife against his wrist, "It's always the innocent who are casualties of war."  
He closed his eyes and clutched the knife even harder, ready to drag the jagged edge along his skin and inflict upon himself the same pain he had caused her, when his eyes slowly opened. Setting the knife down, he knelt beside Relena's dead body and slowly unclenched her fingers from around the envelope she was holding. Smoothing out the crumpled material, he slowly opened the unsealed flap and removed a letter just as distorted as the envelope. Expecting the worst, perhaps a promise of revenge or something along those lines, he slowly opened the letter and began to read.  
"Oh God no. . .Relena. . ." He whispered as he realized just what the letter said. His eyes darkened and his hands clutched the letter as he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears.   
"Relena. . ."  
In one motion the letter fluttered to the ground and Heero was cradling Relena's body, stroking her hair, his eyes almost as cold and dark as hers.   
"Relena. . .I loved you so much. . ."  
Somewhere in the distance, the cold wind blew over a bitter orange sunset. A child laughed, followed by the soft sound of footfall on the cement outside. The stove, which Relena had timed to go off once the soup was done, voiced it's goodbye with a soft ping which echoed through the now-silent house. Should this be any other day, the news would probably be on the television, and his wife would still be preparing dinner ever-so-diligently in the kitchen, humming one of her favorite songs.   
However, on this particular day, Heero still held Relena long after darkness blanketed their once-wonderful world, trying to make up for all those times he could have, but never did, whisper the words that she had so often whispered to him as they drifted off to sleep after a night of hazy lovemaking.  
"I love you. . ."  
And that was exactly how they were found later that night.  
  
"Two months. . ." Heero whispered softly as he knelt by his wife's grave, the cold November air turning his cheeks a pale pink. "It's been hard. . ." He whispered again, setting a white rose on her grave. _Duo already left, koi. And Sally had her baby. Or, should I say babies. Twins. One girl, one boy. Wufei was horrified with knowing he'll have to live with three females now. Two of whom can talk._ Heero let a smirk cross his features at this point. _Even though Yinmei acts quite like a boy sometimes already. And she's only five. I agree with you, Wufei did train her quite young. _Heero finished, refering to a past conversation. The smirk faded as the dull sadness was replaced in Heero's eyes once more.  
"I love you, koishii. . " He whispered, starting to get up. He stopped short as he felt the cold steel of a gun being pressed to the back of his head.   
"Watch your loved ones, for they shall not be there forever." The figure behind him said. Heero's muscles tensed. "You. . ."  
"Thought that email was a joke, did you, Yuy? Even though it was one sentance, the purpose should have been quite clear."  
"Here to kill me too, are you?" Heero whispered, closing his eyes.  
"Kill you? No, I prefer to let you suffer. I prefer to let you lived with the fact that you killed your wife."  
Heero's eyes snapped open. "I did not kill her."   
"Yes you did!"  
Heero shook his head. "No!"   
"Yes! All could have been prevented if only you had taken that email seriously! If only you had come home, your wife would still be alive! You killed your wife." Here the man paused, smirking. "And you killed your child, too."  
Heero trembled as he slammed his eyes shut to fight back tears.  
"No. . ." His muscles went slack and he fell to his knees, trembling. "No."  
"She was so excited." The man continued, enjoying the torment he was putting the once called 'Perfect soldier' through. "I had watched her all day, from when she woke up to when she got the letter. She was going to show you when you came home that day. She was so happy. . ." The gun was pressed further into his skull. "However, thanks to you, that all ended. The instance in which you took thousands of lives that meant nothing to you pale in comparison to where you took just two lives, and those two lives meant the whole world to you." The man's voice softened. "Am I right?"  
When only silence met the man's ears he grinned, removing the gun and taking a step back, placing the gun back in his coat. "I assume you want her back."   
In one fluid motion, Heero was standing and had the man by his coat collar.  
"Want her back? Want her _back_?! Relena meant everything to me! She _was _everything to me! I loved her so much! I loved her more than I liked myself! I would have died for her at a moment's notice!"  
"She would have died for you." The man said, enjoying the look of shock that crossed Heero's face. "Her dying words were begging me to tell you she loved you." The man smirked as he could see the tears forming behind Heero's eyes, the ones he would never ever let fall.  
"Damn you. . ." Heero whispered, his grip tightening on the man's collar. "You. . .you took everything away from me. . ."  
"Say the word and you can have your everything back."   
Heero's eyes widened and then narrowed as he shook the man. "Don't even-"  
"Think it's a joke again, do you, Yuy? Just like that email. Well, what you thought was a joke killed your wife and your child." The man lowered his voice. "And what you think is a joke can bring them back."   
Heero only stared at him, his eyes narrowed, and the man shrugged.  
"Fine. The price is probably too high for you anyways."  
"Name it."  
The man looked at Heero with faint surprise, and raised an eyebrow.   
"Naw, forget it. You could never even-"  
"I said, name your price."  
The man stared at Heero for a brief second, and then took a step back, causing Heero to let go of him. He grinned and pulled the gun out of his coat, placing it to Heero's head.  
"Named."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Obake-chan*  
Please review. I need encouragement to do DuoxHilde. And continuing on down the line. Arigatou minna-san.  
PS I have a sick mind. Can you tell by now?   



End file.
